


Mischief, Fangs, and One too many shots

by story_weaver



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver/pseuds/story_weaver





	

TITLE: Mischief, fangs and one too many shots  
CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: one-shot  
AUTHOR: storylover92  
WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki and Adam  
GENRE: Erotica  
FIC SUMMARY: Three way with Loki and Adam  
RATING: M  
AUTHORS NOTES/WARNINGS: plot?….what’s a plot? Thanks to mypreciousmind1 for winning this prompt by finding some Easter eggs in my last story and then sending me this prompt! I hope you like it, I apologize for any typos or problems- I’m really tired!   
Word count: 1759  
***********************************************************************  
                ‘Where are you Ian…honestly if I had a dime for every time you were late,’ I walked through the dark club looking for her friend. Finally, she saw someone wave at her, in that jerky awkward Ian kind of way.  
                “Hey!” I said as I walked up to Ian’s table only to notice another guy sitting there with him. Ian hugged me, but I my eyes never left the brooding stranger. His dark hair, and pale skin intensified his already overpowering demeanor. “I’m Michelle…who are….”  
                “Adam.” He took a swig from a flask.  
                ‘What’s with the flask….and the sunglasses?’ Okay he’s…different? I guess. I took a seat next to him as Ian went to get drinks, thankfully he already knew my choices for beer and what I liked in a shot glass. Well, shot glasses. After a while Ian came back, two bottles of beer and four shots. And with the week I had I’d need the four shots. Ian sat down across from me and nursed his beer. ‘Lightweight.’ He always had been, even in high school. I threw back one shot, then the next.  
                “You might want to slow down,” Adam crooned. His voice was like velvet, which normally I’d find so fucking hot, the problem is that I was in no mood to be told what to do.  
                “Yo! We just met! Why the fuck are you telling me what to do?”  
                “I just want to make sure you don’t get sick. I prefer not to have to clean up my shoes.”  
                “I can hold my liquor. Ian, however….” I smirked and stared at my long-time friend. Adam looked at Ian over his sunglasses and let the corner of his mouth turn up. Seriously, what’s with the sunglasses? It’s already dark as dusk in here. Ian looked around nervously, pretending that he didn’t know what I was talking about. I tossed back another shot.  
                “You know there are better things to do than get wasted,” Adam crossed his arms. I’d just about had it with this smug son-of-a-bitch…who is really, reeeeally fucking sexy.  
                “One: I do what I want. Two: I completely agree, getting laid is totally better than getting trashed. However, I don’t see anyone who’s gonna take me home.” I picked up my last shot.  
                “What is that? Why is it red?”  
                “It’s called a red-headed slut. Personal favorite.” He cocked an eyebrow. ‘O that’s cute.’  “If you want to try it go ahead.” I held it out to him, but he turned it down. Another guy walked….no, walked is totally the wrong word. This guy sauntered up to the table.  
                “Care to dance?” He was tall, really tall. Black hair, pale skin (apparently there’s a theme tonight), black leather pants and an emerald green button-down. His eyes were a green-blue and piercing, I couldn’t look away if I wanted to. In fact all I could do was nod. He took my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles, the tip of his tongue flicking against my skin. He guided me onto the dance floor and spun me. We were chest to chest, our bodies molded together. I don’t know how to begin to describe how we were moving but it felt incredible. I noticed Mr. Tall-dark-and-suave look at Adam and send him a challenging look.  
                “Stop. He’s just…shy.”  
                “That’s no excuse to be rude to a lady, especially one like you.”  
                “At least I know his name.”  
                “Loki,” he ran his tongue over his lips.  
                ‘Wonder what he could do with that.’  
                “So much Pet. I didn’t earn the title of Silvertongue by doing nothing.” He paused. “And speaking of names….”  
                “Michelle.”  
                “Lovely, would you care to…spend some more time together in a…more lavish setting?” Suddenly I felt a pair of hands possessively grab my hips.  
                “Moving a little fast aren’t you?” Adam purred, challenging the man in front of him.  
                “At least I’m doing something.” Loki countered. I’d had it, I can’t stand macho-crap and I certainly wasn’t going to put up with them discussing me in like I wasn’t there. What next? Them pulling on each arm like I was a tug-of-war rope. I looked up to their faces as they silently challenged each other. I ground my hips against Adam, and did a full body roll against Loki knowing that my full breasts would press against him. I grabbed Loki by the hair then leaned back and kissed Adam. He broke the kiss and began to graze his lips on my exposed shoulder. Loki took advantage of my free lips and kissed me hard. When I finally came up for air my lips were swollen and my eyes were blown wide.  
                “I want you both of you,” Loki immediately frowned. Adam quirked his mouth victoriously. The other man wasn’t going to give up so quickly.  
                “I’m game.” Adam let his hands wander up my sides, but never attempting to touch me anyway that would be considered indecent.  
                “Personally I’m not fond of sharing.” He bit my neck, causing my breath to catch. I gave him my biggest puppy dog eyes. He sighed, flicking my ear lobe with his tongue. “But only for you.”  
**********  
                We stepped outside, Adam was going to walk us to his car until Loki stopped him.  
                “Allow me.” There was a green light then the next thing I knew I was in some luxury suite in a swanky hotel.  
                “What the hell?” I finally found my footing as Adam stabilized me. “What are you?”  
                “I’m Loki, you know the “mythological” trickster.” He dropped his shirt on the floor and got out of his boots. Finally, plopping down on the bed. He motioned me to walk over to him.  
                “You mean like in the Avengers?”  I stood in between is legs.  
                “Ugh…” Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, actually.” He played with the hem of my dress, slowly working it up. Adam started taking off his clothes.  Adam came up beside me, he unzipped my dress and started rubbing my back. When my dress fell down to my ankles Loki glared at Adam. “You lack finesse.”  Adam shrugged and wrapped a protective arm around my middle. There was a sharp pin-prick in my right shoulder, Adam sucked on the area then ran his tongue over it. Loki looked at the wounds and then to Adam with a strange, yet knowing, expression on his face. Suddenly the focus was back on me.  
                “Where do you want us love?” Adam’s soft voice crooned into my ear. I wrapped my fingers into that thick mane of hair and let my lips leave a trail of kisses down that strong jaw of his. I looked at Loki out of the corner of my eye and smiled.  
                “You, kneel. Put that tongue to work.” Loki bristled at being told to kneel, but wasted no time is working my panties off. I guided Adam over to the bed and had him lay on his back. I moved to stand in front of him and made a show of bending over. Just as I had let Adam’s head glide between my lips, Loki dove into my folds with abandon. His tongue flicked over my clit, sucked gently, thrusted into me, curled inside me and then did it all over again. All the while I was taking Adam into my throat, one of his hands on the back of my head to help guide my rhythm. When I took Adam especially deep into my throat Loki tapped my g-spot and my knees buckled. He held me up and made me keep my mouth on Adam. I groaned and Adam bucked his hips, almost gagging me. For some reason, and don’t ask me why, I loved almost choking on a guy’s cock. Just one of my (many, many) kinks.  
                “So, you want her quim or her ass?”  
                “Shouldn’t she decide that?”  
                “I think she’ll be a good little whore for us,” Loki tightened his grip in my hair. “Won’t you?”  I hummed and nodded enthusiastically. I heard Loki’s deep chuckle. “See? So what do you want?”  Adam pulled me off of him with a pop, my eyes were hooded and glassy.   
                “I’ll take her ass.”  
                “Fantastic.” I could hear Loki’s smile in his voice. Adam started backing up and then stood on his knees Loki urged me to do the same facing him. Loki started kissing me, with one hand he kneaded my left breast and with the other he played with my clit. Slowly Adam pushed into me, his girth stretching me over him. Loki applied more pressure to help distract me from Adam’s cock pushing into my ass. Once Adam was fully seated Loki moved forward and pushed into my cunt. I leaned back and felt Adam’s lips crashing down onto mine. Loki sucked on my neck as he started thrusting, Adam moaned and I was overcome with being so full. Adam played with my breasts, tweaking my nipples. My back arched, my hips rolled and I cried out with their slow but intense pace. I was beside myself with the feeling of being stuck between these two glorious men. I felt my walls spasming around both of them, I was incapable of coherent thought and I knew that any thoughts of control were long gone.  
                “Come darling.” Adam whispered into my ear. “I want to hear you cry out with pleasure and your orgasm takes you.” I felt every muscle tensing and preparing for my orgasm. Loki wrapped one of his massive hands around my neck and squeezed, my mouth fell open as my eyes rolled back. I moaned, my body went rigid. Loki and Adam picked up their pace seeking their own releases, doing so brought about another three smaller orgasms for me. They both released in me, I felt their bodies relax and pull out of me. Their cum dripping out of me and running down my legs. I fell against the pillows, completely sated.  
                “That was fantastic.” I remember falling asleep, and feeling the mattress depress around me with the weight of the men I had just been with. Their body heat enveloping me and their hands running over my skin.


End file.
